My Little Falls
by Ruby Sapphire Emerald
Summary: When Dipper, Mabel, Stan, Soos, and Wendy get sucked into the portal in Stan's basement they get transported to Eqeustria! Will the gang be able to get back to Gravity Falls or stay ponies for life. They might just be able to find the answer with some new friends.
1. The Portal

**Hi everybody, Ruby Sapphire Emerald back at last after a long time. and I'm starting a new fanfiction! Now just if you have seen Gravity Falls this story takes place after Into the Bunker and before NorthWest Mansion. So enjoy ****_OR ELSE_****_! _P.S. This is a My Little Pony Gravity Falls crossover enjoy.**

* * *

One normal day at the Mystery Shack, Mabel and Dipper were doing their favorite thing other than solving mystery's or laughing at Gideon while he was in jail, watching TV. "_Ducktective will be back after this messages". "Citizens of Gravity Falls, a strange light coming from the Mystery Shack broke out and faded a couple days a go" _Toby said from inside the TV. "Mabel do you here this, a new mystery which we don't have to have to go out of the shack to investigate" Dipper said in excitement. " Well get your nerdy book and let's search around" said Mabel while pointing to the Journal. "The Journal isn't nerdy but your right to investigate". "Hey kids, whats up" Stan asked. "Gruncle Stan, guess what? A mysterious light came from the shack and me and Mabel are going to investigate it". "Dip, I don't think that's a good idea. You never know what will happen when you find my secret portal in the basement which I hide behind the vending machi-" quickly Stan clapped has hand in his mouth. "I said too much haven't I?" "So you been hiding a portal down in the basement?", Dipper said confused. "We have a basement?", Mabel said with her eyes wide. "Dipper to the vending machine". Dipper and Mabel ran to the vending machine with Stan close behind. "Open, you machine" Dipper said struggling. "Give me your candy", Mabel said in a zombie sort of way. "Dudes, if you want candy you can ask me", Soos said. "Soos, Gruncle Stan told us about a secret portal down in the basement. Mabel just wants candy" Dipper said freaking out. "Wait, who told you about the portal?" "Cool, a portal let's bust open that candy machine and get to that portal", Wendy said just joining the conversation and pulling out her ax. "No one is going down stairs, and if you do you're grounded or fired!", Stan said blocking the machine. Everyone exchanged looks and then Dipper and Mabel pulled Stan away so Wendy could cut the machine. "And a 1, and a 2, and a _swing!_" With one swing, Wendy broke the machine and everyone went down with Stan in the back. "Great, another code box", said Dipper. "Don't worry, Dude. I got this one", said Soos. _BEEP BLOOP BOP_. And with that, the elevator door opened and everyone got in. When the elevator got to the bottom, there were lots of gears and when the gang got a desk they saw a big portal. "I call to jump in first", said Mabel with her hand in the air. "No one is going in. We will stay right here", said Stan. Then Dipper saw out of the corner of his eye book 1 and 2. "The other two books". When Stan wasn't looking Dipper ran and took the books and came right back. "Hey, Dipper, lets go to the portal", said Mabel. "Mabel, are you sure we should"? "Dipper, I was never more sure ever". "Fine". Mabel and Dipper sneaked into the portal room. "O.K., Mabel, we're here but I don't see why you wanted to come i-" said Dipper when he was caught in midair with Mabel going to the portal. "OH-NO, GRUNCLE STAAAAAAAAAAAAAN"! "No! Dipper! Mabel! I coming. Soos and Wendy you come too", said Stan shocked. All three of them jumped into the portal and vanished...

_"If you see this light don't go in it. This is Toby, sighing out"._

* * *

Next chapter preview: "Ugh, what happened. Wait the portal and, Mabel, Soos, Wendy, Gruncle Stan. Where are you. The books, where are they" said Dipper stressed out. " Don't worry, I've taken good care of them and they are interesting if I do say myself" said someone. " Oh, thank goodness... AAH, A TALKING PURPLE UNICORN.

* * *

** Wow interesting chapter hoped you liked it please review or comment this because I try my hardest. See you all soon.**


	2. I'M A PONY!

**Hi everyone welcome back. I'm Ruby Sapphire Emerald and I have nothing else to say but I don't own Gravity Falls and MLP (sadly).**

* * *

_"Where am I" said Dipper confused? "My good pal, Pine Tree. How you been? That's a stupid question, I know how you been" said Bill doing circles around Dipper. "BILL!? Great I don't know where I am and your the only familiar face" said Dipper angry. "Don't worry kid, I know where we are". And then Bill snapped his fingers and the room lit up."We're in your __dream kid. That's you over there asleep." Bill pointed to a light brown pony wearing Dipper's clothes with a pine tree cutiemark sleep in a castle bed."Bill, that's a pony. I'm a human" Dipper said. "Not for long kid. Try to get out of this world and get to your own._

* * *

"Ugh, what happened? Wait the portal and... Mabel, Soos, Wendy, Gruncle Stan, Where are you? The books, where are they" said Dipper stressed out? "Don't worry, I've taken good care of them and they are interesting if I do say myself" said someone. "Oh, thank goodness... AAH, A TALKING PURPLE UNICORN" yelled Dipper. "Well that's no way to treat somepony who saved you. My name is Princess Twilight Sparkle, but you can call me Twilight if you want. What's your name" said Twilight? "I'm Dipper Pines, and have you seen my family and friends?" "No I didn't. You're the only one I saw outside my castle. So I took you to the hospital and when they were done with you I took you back too the castle so you could rest" Twilight explained. "There's one more thing I don't get, why am I a pony? I was a human a second ago and I'm pretty sure my pupils were smaller" said Dipper. "About the part of being a human, have you been to Canterlot High" Twilight asked? "I'm twelve, I don't go to high school. I was in Gravity Falls a second ago, and now I'm here. I also had a strange dream of Bill Cipher" said Dipper stumbling. "You mean this triangle guy" Twilight said while opening book 3. "Says here you should never summon". "If only Gideon knew that" Dipper said rolling his eyes. "Gideon" said Twilight confused? "He was thrown in jail after trying to take over the world. He used to own book 2" Dipper explained. "Well I should probably try to find my sister, Mabel first". Dipper tried to stand up, but fell back down right away. "I'm not used to this new body yet. I mean, walking with four legs how do you do it, Twilight?" "I'm just used to doing it". "Hey, Twilight can I come in" somepony said? "Sure Pinkie". Then a pink pony with messy hair and a cutiemark with three balloons, came bouncing in. "Twilight, you won't believe what I found outside my door step" Pinkie said bouncing up and down like crazy. "A live pony!" Pinkie Pie yelled. "Well Pinkie, I found a pony out side the castle too. Pinkie Pie say hi to Dipper" Twilight said. Pinkie Pie went around Dipper and examined him. "What are you doing" Dipper asked a bit freaked. "Yep, Twilight you look perfect with Dipper" said Pinkie smiling. "WHAT!" yelled Dipper and Twilight blushing a lot. "Pinkie, you have to be serious. We just met." said Twilight, still blushing. "Well any ways, this who I met. This way Mabel" Pinkie said. "Did you just say, Mabel" Dipper asked? "Did I just here Dipper" said a Purple unicorn wearing A pink sweater with a shooting star on it and a shooting star cutiemark. "Dipper!" "Mabel!" Dipper and Mabel ran toward each other, but then fell down. "Stupid pony legs" Dipper said. "So any ways, Mabel, how'd you get here?" "Dipper you'd never believe who I saw, Bill" Mabel said. "Same here sis"."This is how it happened. After we got sucked it to that portal in Gruncle Stan's awesome basement..."

* * *

_"Oww, I hurt all over. Who knew portals could be dangerous" said Mabel. "Hey, Shooting Star, how's the darkness" said Bill? "Hey, It's the isosceles jerk, Bill Cipher!" "Jerk's kinda harsh don't you think". "Let's see. You took over my great uncle's mind, made a deal with Gideon, tried to kill us, turned my brother into a ghost, and ruined my puppet theater movie!" "Yeesh kid, don't get over whelmed. Just say sorry and I'll tell you where you are". "Fine, sorry". "Great". Bill snapped his fingers and the room lit up once again. "We're in your dream kid. that's you over there unconscious". Bill pointed to Purple unicorn Mabel."I look amazing". "Well see you kid, gotta go. You're waking up. and a hint to get out of this place you'll need the help of a princess and her friends". "A princess and her friends" Mabel asked confused. _

* * *

**Wow isn't the story getting interesting? There's Bill Cipher making trouble as always. But what does his hint mean?**

Next chapter preview: "Hey my good body, how was your stone prison" asked Bill? "Very hard, now did you bring them" said a voice? "Yep three woke up already". "Good, very good". "Our plan is gonna work Discord" said Bill suspiciously!

**Please try to leave a review or comment. Ruby Sapphire Emerald, out.**


	3. Discord and Bill's Plan

**I'm back and I love My Little Falls, my so far longest story (by 1 chapter)! And I hope everyone else who reads this will agree BY REVIEWING (please)! Well I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_"Aah, Bill's going to destroy us all" Mabel screamed waking up! "Wow, you woke up! I never thought you would! You were unconscious for days! Hi, my name is Pinkie Pie and I love being friends with everyone. What's your name" said Pinkie almost out a breath? "My name's Mabel Pines, and you're a talking pony, that's kinda crazy". "It's not crazy, silly. All ponies can talk like you. And you're a unicorn. I found you passed out on my steps Mabel". "Have you seen my brother, Dipper"? "Nope. you're the only one I found. But I was on my way to my friend, Princess Twilight's Castle". "Did you just say **princess**". "I'm pretty sure". "Bill said I should get the help of a princess and her friends to get out of here". "Well, come with me Mabel to the castle"._

* * *

"And that's how I got here. Dipper, do you know where Gruncle Stan, Soos, and Wendy are" asked Mabel? "Nope. You're the only one I saw, and you have a horn now". "I know, isn't that awesome. I'm gonna use a spell on you". "What"!? "And a 1, and a 2, and a _ZAP_". Mabel zapped Dipper but it only tickled him. "M-Mabel, p-please s-stop, hahahahaha" Dipper said while getting tickled a lot. "Somepony's ticklish"said Twilight rolling her eyes. "M-Mabel, p-please stop now. Y-You're e-embarrassing me" said Dipper blushing while laughing. Outside the castle, Discord was watching them. "Wow they look like they're having fun. I'd join, if I didn't have a meeting" said Discord smiling. Then Discord flew of to his cave.

* * *

_"Dude, where am I? This place giving me the creeps. Then again, SNAP, that's going on my lock screen" said Soos. Hey Question Mark, it's me, Bill! I haven't seen you since I was taking over Stan's mind" Bill said pointing at Soos. "You better not invade any one's mind again". "About that". Bill snapped his fingers and the room lit up."We're in your dream and technically your mind. That's you over there". Bill pointed to a orange chubby pegasus sleeping on clouds wearing Sooses T-shirt and hat with a question mark cutiemark. "SNAP, That's going on my home screen". "I have a meeting to go to so I'm going to have to leave now. See ya later"._

* * *

"Aah.. I'm almost out of photo space" Soos said depressed. "You're finally awake! You took your time alright! I had to miss the finale of the wonderbolt cartoon cause of you, buddy" said a blue pegasus. "I'm Soos. What's your name"? "Really. I scold you and you just ask me my name". "Sorry ma'am". "Fine. The name's Rainbow Dash, soon to be a new wonderbolt" said Rainbow Dash. "Wonder what"? "You have to be kidding me, right? They're the fastest pegasi on Equestria". "If you say so". "So Soos, get up so I can show you around Cloudsdale". "O.K., I don't have any thing else to do".

* * *

"I'm late for my meeting. Discord is going to be mad" said Bill while he was flying to the cave. "Hey buddy of mine. How you've been"? "You're late" said Discord who had a little bit of patients left. "Hey don't act cold like when you we're imprisoned in stone. Hey speaking about that, how was your stone prison" asked Bill? "Very hard, now did you bring them" said a voice? "Yep, three woke up already". "Good, very good". "Our plan is gonna work, Discord" said Bill suspiciously! "Just if those dreaded ponies don't get in the way". "Don't worry, Discord. I got this".

* * *

**Next chapter preview: "I wonder when we'll find anyone else Mabel" said Dipper while they were strolling along outside? "Don't know but do you hear that"? "Move out of the way, dudes" said somepony falling. "SOOS" said Mabel and Dipper.**

**I think this is turning out to be a great FanFiction. I hope you all enjoy. I can't stop saying this but please REVIEW! And I want to say thanks to the first person to favorite this, pensuka. And with that Ruby Sapphire Emerald out.**


	4. Dipper's Marefriend

**Hi and I'm back after about 2-3 weeks. I'm so sorry I wasn't able to upload. I was on vacation then when I come back, I have lots of school work I missed. It's good to be back. I don't own Gravity Falls and My Little Pony.**

* * *

It's been one month since Dipper, Mabel and Soos woke up and Bill Cipher and Discord done nothing. At the cave... "Bill, it's been one month. When are we going to do something" said Discord impatiently. "Soon bud, soon. Listen, I got to go to Gravity Falls and do some work. O.K." Then Bill disappeared. "Well if he's going to leave then I might see what my pony friends are up to".

* * *

Dipper and Mabel were walking away from the castle because Twilight said that she had a meeting to intend to. "See you two later" said Twilight waving her hoof in the air. "See ya Twi" said Mabel. "See you soon too Twilight,heh heh"said Dipper blushing. Twilight went in side while Dipper started walking. "Oh-oh" said Mabel suspiciously. "My brother likes Twilight". "You have to be kidding me Mabel. I don't". "Yes you do and my romance settings are telling me so. They are on way high in the sky. So will you need the help of Mabel, the romance genius, asking her out or will 'snicker' do it your self". "Changing subject" said Dipper annoyed. "You can't change the subject of love". "Mabel I got other thing's to worry about". "Fine Dipper. But if you need my help, you know where to find me".

* * *

Ten seconds later. "I wonder when we'll find anyone else Mabel" said Dipper while they were still strolling along outside? "Don't know but do you hear that"? "Move out of the way, dudes" said somepony falling. "SOOS" said Mabel and Dipper. _CRASH._ "I'm okay, dudes" said Soos with his head in the ground. "Hey you two, can you watch Soos here while I go to a meeting" said a rainbow haired pegasus. "So your going to meet up with Twilight" said Dipper. "You must be Mabel and Dipper. My name is Rainbow Dash. Twilight told me a lot about you two. Especially Dipper". "Anything about love because my romance settings say these two should be together" said Mabel. "I thought they told you that Dipper liked Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "Wait, how'd you know that" said Mabel shocked. "I'm able to hear and see things a lot better when I'm in the air". "Well they used to tell me that, but I changed my mind". "Well between you and me," said Rainbow Dash leaning in closer to Mabel "Twilight said she has a big crush on Dipper"! "Great! Meet me at SugarCube Corner and we'll discuss this there". "What are you to talking about" said Dipper worried? "Got to dash" said Mabel and Rainbow as they ran and flew off in different directions. "Dude, Mabel is up to something" said Soos. "I know Soos, I know".

* * *

"You know the plan, right Rainbow" said Mabel? "Yep. I get Twilight to the garden and you get Dipper there too". "Let's Go" said Mabel and Dipper at the same time!... "Hey Twilight can I talk to you" said Rainbow. "Sure Rainbow Dash. What do you want to talk about"? "Can we go to the garden"? "Why can't we talk right here"? "Cause". "Rainbow"? "I'm pushing you". "You wouldn't dare". _PUSH!_ "Rainbow"! _SHOVE! _"Stop"! With Mabel... "Hey Bro, what you doing" said Mabel? "Reading. Leave me alone" said Dipper annoyed! "Can I see"? "No"! _STEAL! _"Mabel! Give that back"! "You have to catch me first" said Mabel running to the garden!... "Rainbow Dash, come back here and tell me why" said Twilight flying after Rainbow! "Mabel, get back here so I can get my book" said Dipper angry! Dipper chased Mabel out to the garden as Twilight was chasing Rainbow. "GET BACK HERE" yelled Dipper and Twilight when they collided into each other. "Ow my head. What happened" said Dipper and Twilight getting up slowly. "SURPRISE" said Mabel and Rainbow jumping up over a candle lit dinner. "This is the reason you took my book? To have dinner" said Dipper angry. "Gotta dash" said Mabel and Rainbow. "Well in my opinion, dinner doesn't seem like a bad idea. And it might be a little romantic" said Twilight blushing a little. "Ya, it might" said Dipper blushing to. "Well let's eat"... Some time later after Twilight and Dipper were done. "That was delicious" said Twilight. "Yep" said Dipper. "Um, Twilight"? "Yes Dipper"? "I've been meaning to tell you something". "Yes"? "Twilight I...

* * *

_"Ow where am I" said someone?..._

* * *

**Amazing chapter and I hope you like it too. Once again, I AM SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG WAIT! It has been awhile and I am sorry just busy with schoolwork and I promise I will upload more in the summer. Until then expect uploads like these. And one more thing before I go and it's about two reviews I got. First one's from Guest (sorry, email didn't say your username). They requested for Gideon to be in my story. I thought it over and maybe. Second is from AnonPeepCreep. This person told me to make longer chapters. I have to say my chapters to me are pretty long. And if you don't appreciate how long they are then you don't have to read my story. And they also mentioned making Wendy are earth pony. I deiced that my self. Also while making chapter three I didn't know if I'd make Wendy a pegasus and Soos an earth pony. Sorry but no chapter preview this time. Hope you liked this chapter. Ruby Sapphire Emerald out. **


	5. 4 Up, 1 To Go

**Hello everybody, Ruby Sapphire Emerald here, and sorry for being slow on updates. I'm working on Cosmo's Return which should have been done 3 months ago, and once it's up, you'll get the whole story for this chapter being late. But the day I started typing this, the newest Gravity Falls is coming on Disney XD. So I thought., "Why not make a chapter then." (also because everybody wanted one). So here it is. Please enjoy, My Little Falls! I don't own My Little Pony or Gravity Falls.**

* * *

One month after Mabel and Rainbow's plan... "Hi Mabel, " said Pinkie Pie, trotting up to the purple unicorn. "It's been a whole month since I saw you last and I like taking a long time for seeing my friends again." "Yeah, it has been some time." "So anyway, have you seen Twilight around?" "I haven't seen Twilight or my brother since me and Rainbow Dash hooked them up." "That's a bummer." "You right. They're always together and we never get to see them." "And I always thought Twilight would end up with a blue haired guitar player." Mabel looked at Pinkie in confusion. "Hey, Pinkie," an orange earth pony said. "Apple Jack!? It's been so long since I've seen you too." "Forget about that, I need you to meet a new friend of mine." "A new friend? That I haven't met?" "Yeah. When I mentioned your name, she had no idea who in tarnation you were. Anyway, here she is." "Hey there," said the earth pony. She was wearing plaid and had a hat on. "The name's Wendy." Mabel face brightened as ran to the earth pony and screamed "Wendy, your finally here! It's been so long!" "Mabel!? It's so good to see you. I thought I was the only one in this messed up world." "Messed up world?" Apple Jack said interrupting Wendy. "Sorry about that, AJ," Wendy said somehow scratching her head **(I never understood how hooves in this show worked)**. "It's been 2 months since we came here," said Mabel still hugging Wendy's leg. "2 months!?" Wendy said shocked. "I just woke up in AJ's barn a week ago!" "Well this is just the 5th chapter of this story," Pinkie pie said interrupting the conversation. Everypony looked at her confused. "What story are you talking about, Pinkie?" Mabel asked. "You know, the story that being's in another dimension are reading right know." _"This pony is crazy,"_ Wendy thought while looking at Pinkie. "Anyway," Mabel said turning towards Wendy. "Did you happen to see a Triangle Guy with one eye in a dream like area?" "Actually, now thinking about it, Yes. It all started when I jumped into the portal."...

* * *

_"Why does my head hurt?" Wendy said rubbing it. "Hey Ice Bag, is it cool here," Bill said as he appeared in front of Wendy. "Who are you?" "The name's Bill." "And why are you here?" "To show you this!" Bill snapped his fingers and the place lit up. Wendy looked around and saw a pony laying on some hay. "Who's that?" Wendy asked Bill while looking at the pony. "That's you. The portal sent you here." "Then where are my friends." "Just wait. Well, goodbye. "Wait a second, get back here!" "Sorry Ice Bag, but I got some business back in Gravity Falls."_

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter and I'll try to upload when I can but I'm going to be uploading more for The Kalos Adventures. I will not forget this story at all. I promise that at least there will be 1 more chapter before the next Gravity Falls episode and more if I feel like it. Sorry again but this story is not over and I need ideas since I make one chapter in about a few hours and not much can be thought in that time. So I might be able to upload more then. So please review and leave ideas. Anyway, Ruby Sapphire Emerald out.**


	6. Gideon the Pony

**Hello everybody, Ruby Sapphire Emerald here, and I have an announcement before I begin. I'm going to have a whole week dedicated to the end of Gravity Falls. And so I don't feel pressured to release them as fast as I could at night, all of the My Little Falls chapters will be made in advance. I should've started typing earlier, because it's 1/25/16 when I'm typing this, so I've got two weeks. Also, these next 8 chapters will be the last. I can't keep this story going on forever and I feel like I know when it should end. So My Little Falls and Gravity Falls are ending on the same day. So get hyped for hopefully longer chapters, Lil' Gideon, The end of My little Falls (OK, most of you might be sad about that part), and so much more in the Gravity Falls Final Episode Countdown! I don't own Gravity Falls or My Little Pony.**

* * *

In the Gravity Falls Prison, a little "friend" of Dipper and Mabel was sleeping when suddenly... **BOOM!** "What was that!?" said Gideon sitting up. "Hey, my old partner," said a voice coming into the busted prison wall. "I know that voice," Gideon said. "Bill!" "Hey shorty, you miss me?" Bill said. "Sorry it took me so long to get you. I thought the police sent you to a midget factory." _Badum ching!_ "That wasn't funny," said Gideon unimpressed. "Anyway short stuff, I've got a deal for you," said Bill while his hand caught on blue fire. "I don't trust you one bit, demon," "Just hear me out kid," Bill said. "All I'm going to say is I'll let you escape if you come with me for a little bit." "And if I don't come with you?" Gideon asked with his arms crossed. "You get zapped into teeth and I give you to dears," Bill said ready to zap. "It's been quiet some time since I gave some teeth to my dear friends." "Ok, I've made up my mind! I'll go with you! Just don't zap me." Gideon said avoiding three lasers. "That's a pity. I was sure hoping to turn you into teeth. Anyway..." _SNAP!_ A fancy car with a laser canon appeared next to Bill and shot a laser, opening up a portal. "Well what are you waiting for?" Bill said hoping into the car. "I still want to turn you into teeth." "Is this necessary?" Gideon asked. "Listen kid, do you want to be teeth or not." "Not," Gideon said while running to the other door. The engine started up and the car shot strait into the portal.

* * *

Three seconds of Gideon screaming his head off later... Once the car got out of the portal, it stopped in a cave. Gideon went to open the door and saw his hand. "What happened to my hand!? Why is it a hoof!? Is my beautiful hair alright!?" Gideon said walking out of the car. "Relax shorty, your hair is fine. it's the rest of you that's off," Bill said making a mirror appear and showing Gideon. In the mirror, Gideon saw a blue earth pony with white hair. He was wearing his little blue suit instead of his jail uniform. "Is it to late to be turned into teeth yet?" Gideon asked weakly still staring into the mirror in shock. "Sorry shorty. I was kidding about the teeth. I need you alive for the plan." "Are you finally back, Bill?" a creature said while flying into the cave. "Good 'Ol Discord. I'm finally back," Bill said to the creature. Gideon looked at Discord and almost fell down. He had a lion paw and chickens claw. A dragon foot and a horse foot. A bat wing and a Pegasus wing. A long red tail and a horse like face. Gideon stared at Discord for a few seconds and yelled "It's a beast." "I'd prefer Draconequus," Discord said looking at Gideon. "So this is work you were doing, Bill? Looks like a filly who needs a jog around the Canterlot Gardens." "Yes he does. His name's Gideon. Now what did you find out about the princess?" Bill said to Discord. "Well it seems that her and that Dipper guy are together. We could use that to trick her into giving us the elements." _"So Dipper is in this messed up world too. If that's the case I could lure him with Mabel and then we lure in this Twilight girl,"_ Gideon thought. "Hey fellas, I think I might have a plan."

* * *

**I hoped you all liked Chapter 6. I'll try to make the chapters longer while making the rest. My guess is that Chapter 8 might be longer. Anyway please review the story if you have the time and give me your thoughts of what story's I can make in the future. Hopefully you enjoy Between the Pines on Disney XD tonight. Until then, 7 days to go.**

**Next Chapter Preview: ****"What's wrong, Pinkie." Mabel said looking at the Pony. "My knee is pinchy, that's what's wrong. Something bad is defiantly going to happen." Pinkie said looking around nervously**.

**Ruby Sapphire Emerald out.**


	7. Pinkie Senses Doom

**Hey everybody, Ruby Sapphire Emerald here, and welcome to Chapter 7 of My Little Falls and the 2nd day of the Gravity Falls Final Episode Countdown. Last time Bill brought Gideon to Equestria where Gideon met Discord and discussed a little plan. Now a little Pinkie Sense may hint to what will happen. I don't own My Little Pony or Gravity Falls.**

* * *

Dipper was in his room reading the Journals when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in," Dipper said not looking up. "Hey bro. Doing some nerd reading?" Mabel said entering the room. "There's not much to do since Twilight left on official duty for Celestia." _"Duty!"_ Mabel thought trying to hold back a laugh. "You can stop holding the laugh, Mabel," Dipper said looking up. "Your skin is turning blue." Mabel looked down and saw she her skin was blue. She released her breath and started laughing like crazy. "Anyway Bro. Pinkie said she saw something and wanted me to see her at Sugarcube Corner. I stopped by to see if you wanted to come with me." Dipper closed the Journals and said to his sister "There's nothing better to do." So Dipper and Mabel walked over to Sugarcube Corner and found Pinkie nervous. "What's wrong, Pinkie?" Mabel said looking at the Pony. "My knee is pinchy, that's what's wrong. Something bad is defiantly going to happen," Pinkie said looking around nervously. "Your knee is pinchy? And something bad is going to happen?" Dipper said in disbelief. "Yes there is! Does anybody listen to me!?" Pinkie Pie said and started ranting about how she's never taken seriously. About 20 minutes later Dipper had enough of the ranting and said "Pinkie, what are you talking about? What's the bad thing that's supposed to happen?" "-If I here anyone ask about the Pinkie Sense again I'll... wait what was talking about? Anyway I have no idea what the pinchy knee means when it happens. It's just a big surprise," Pinkie said suddenly in a good mood. "How are you in a good mood after ranting for 20 minutes?" Mabel asked. "Beats me," said Pinkie, just as cheerful as ever. "Well see you guys later." Pinkie hoped towards Sugarcube Café, leaving Dipper and Mabel. "What did she mean by something bad?" Dipper said concerned. "Hopefully it has nothing to do with Twilight." "Don't worry bro, Everything well be all right," Mabel said to her brother. But in her mind she thought to herself _"I hope."_

* * *

In a cave, far, far away **(Reference intentional)**, Gideon, Bill, and Discord were getting their plan ready. Gideon was talking to Bill and when Bill snapped has fingers, Gideon looked like a pony version of Mermando. "Why do I have to be the bait?" said Gideon, who's voice sounded like Mermando. "Because you know the girl the most," said Discord. "Plus I'm to tall and Bill's to triangular." "Thanks for reminding me," Bill sarcastically rolling his eyes. "Anyway, do you both remember the plan?" "Yes," said Discord and Gideon. "Do you both remember what your supposed to do?" Bill asked. "Yes," said Discord and Gideon. "Is there any questions before we leave?" Gideon raised his hoof. "Yes Gideon," Bill said irritated. "Can I go to the bathroom? I had a lot of water last night and I still need to go." "Fine. But don't take to long."

20 minutes later... Discord and Bill were waiting for Gideon when Discord said "You shouldn't of let the kid go, Bill," "I know, I know. We start the plan next chapter." "What are you talking about?" Discord said. "Never mind," Bill said.

* * *

**Hoped you liked Chapter 7 and leave a review if you have the time. I've also decided to cancel Cosmo's Return so if you actually wanted to read that, then please tell me so. I might reconsider. Also, the reason for Chapter 5 taking so long to upload is because one day I logged on to FanFiction and it was deleted. Chapter 6 was the Chapter 5 I was planning to do. So for any of you who wondered, here the reason. Until then, 6 days to go.**

**Next Chapter Preview: ****Dipper was in his own thoughts about what Pinkie said when a bush started shaking next to him. "What's that." Mabel said walking up to the bush. Mabel moved the bush to the side to reveal Mermando choking.**

**Ruby Sapphire Emerald, out.**


	8. A Fishy Experience

**Hello everybody, Ruby Sapphire Emerald here, and welcome to ****Chapter 8 of My Little Falls and the 3rd day of the Gravity Falls Final Episode Countdown. (These chapters just keep getting harder to make). Last time Pinkie was twitching and predicting doom. This time, something fishy is going to happen. I don't own My Little Falls or Gravity Falls.**

* * *

Mabel and Dipper were walking back to the castle after hearing the longest rant of their lives. Dipper was in his own thoughts about what Pinkie said when a bush started shaking next to him. "What's that?" Mabel said walking up to the bush. Mabel moved the bush to the side to reveal Mermando choking. "Mermando? What's he doing here?" Dipper said. "Whatever the reason, we need to get him to water," Mabel said picking Mermando up. "There's a pond in the castle we can take him to," Dipper said helping Mabel. Dipper and Mabel carried Mermando into the castle and to the pond. When they got to the pond, Mabel and Dipper through Mermando in. "Thank you, friends," Mermando said swimming around in the water. "Mermando, what are you doing here?" Mabel asked. "You have a wife and a kingdom to take care of," "I left my wife and kingdom because I didn't like either one. The only one I liked was you, Mabel," Mermando said. "Mabel can I speak to you for a second?" Dipper said. "Yeah sure," Mabel said not listening. Dipper dragged Mabel away from the pond and said to her "Am I the only one who wonders how Mermando got here?" "Oh Dipper, Mermando went through the portal," Mabel said looking at Dipper like he was the dumbest thing in the world. "Mabel, he can't get out of water. Much less can he go down into a basement into a portal that takes you to another dimension," Dipper said. "There has to be a logical explanation." "Well let's go back and ask Mermando," Mabel said walking back towards Mermando. When they got back, Mermando surfaced and said "Why is there a winged unicorn over near the gates?" "Wait, winged unicorn?" Dipper said turning his head to see Twilight was back. "You know, how about you two get reacquainted. I'll be back in a second." Dipper ran over to Twilight, leaving Mabel and Mermando alone. "Mabel, do you want to go home?" Mermando said. "I do but I can't leave yet. My Grunkle is still missing and we need to find him before we leave." "What if I told you I know where the other portal is," Mermando said. "I would freak out," Mabel said with her eyes all big. "I'll tell you where it is and you can go to it later when you find your Grunkle," Mermando said. "Just fallow a path to a forest and past a shack. When you find a tree, the portal won't lack." "I love riddles," Mabel said. "Off to the tree I go."

* * *

When Dipper got to Twilight he gave her a big hug asked how it went with Celestia. "Everything went fine except for when she said that something more powerful than Discord is here in Equestria." "Who's Discord?" Dipper asked. "Long story. In short, he's a Draconequus who has chaos magic," Twilight said. "Sounds pleasant compared to a demon triangle who corrupts your Grunkle's mind," Dipper said. "How was everything while I was gone?" Twilight asked. "Perfect if you don't count the Pinkie twitching," Dipper said. "She said her knee was pinchy and ran away scared." "Dipper, I learned to listen to the Pinkie Sense. Something bad is defiantly going to happen," Twilight said looking around for danger. "Anyway, where's Mabel?" Twilight asked looking behind Dipper's shoulder.

* * *

**Hope you liked Chapter 8 and leave a review if you have the time. Predict Pinkie's doom prediction if you can. Until then, 5 days to go.**

**Next Chapter Preview: ****Stan woke up to the sound of screaming. When his vision was more clear, he could see a unicorn with a purple mane screaming right at him.**

**Ruby Sapphire Emerald, out.**


	9. Stan's Great Adventure

**Hey everybody, Ruby Sapphire Emerald here, and welcome to Chapter 9 of My Little Falls and the 4th day of the Gravity Falls Final Episode Countdown. So I didn't upload this yesterday. I fell asleep before I could upload it. So enjoy 2 Chapters today. Last time Mermando (a.k.a Gideon) appeared in some bushes and lead Mabel to the "location" of the portal. This time, we explore the adventures of everyone's favorite Grunkle. I don't own My Little Pony or Gravity Falls.**

* * *

_"Where am I?," Stan said waking up. "Hey there, Stanly Pines," Bill said appearing. "Welcome to your dreams." The room lit up to reveal a pony on a table. "You're right there," Bill said pointing at the pony. The pony was gray with Stan's black suit and his fez. "Do I really look that old?," Stan asked looking at himself. "It happens to everyone. Well, except me," Bill said. "Anyway, you better wake up soon, Stan. Your Niece is running strait into her doom." "Wait a second. How do you know what Mabel is doing?," Stan asked Bill. "No time for chit-chat. See you soon, Stanly," Bill said vanishing._

* * *

Stan woke up to the sound of screaming. When his vision was more clear, he could see a unicorn with a purple mane screaming right at him. He got up and said "Where am I?" "You are on my table!" said the unicorn angrily, but she quickly forgot about it when she saw Stan's clothes. "Those look horrible. Maybe you can let me fix you up for sleeping on my table. Please?" Stan saw the puppy eyes and couldn't resist, even if he wanted to. "Fine, but only the clothes." "You'll look fabulous when I'm done," the unicorn said. 6 hours of Stan getting fancied up later... After Stan's makeover he was wearing a golden tux and his fez was taken away. His hair was smoothed back and he had on black shoes. "I don't look half bad," Stan said looking into a mirror. "Well that's good, darling," The unicorn said. "You can leave now." Stan left and walked around a bit. He stopped walking when he spotted a pony that looked like Dipper running in his direction. "Grunkle Stan!" Dipper said cheerfully, hugging Stan to death. "It's so good to see you again." "Dipper, where's your sister? And who's this?" Stan asked looking at Twilight. "Wait a second, does this mean what I think it means." "Depends on what you mean," Dipper said nervously. "This is Twilight Sparkle." "You never told me you had a girlfriend, Dipper," Stan said which made Dipper blush. "We didn't know each other that long," Dipper said looking like he wanted to disappear. "And as for where Mabel is, we don't know. But we do know it has something to do with Gideon." "Gideon. If he puts one finger on her he is so dead," Stan said. "Well we should probably look for her," said Dipper.

* * *

Stan, Dipper, and Twilight ran around asking everypony they saw if they've seen Mabel. On their way to Fluttershy's cottage, Dipper explained to Stan what happened to Mabel and how Mermando happened to be Gideon. "I am so after Gideon," Stan said gain speed. When they got to Fluttershy's cottage, Fluttershy was outside feeding animals. "Fluttershy, we need to ask you something," Twilight said. "What is it, Twilight?" Fluttershy asked keeping a carrot above Angels head. "Mabel has gone missing. Did you see where she went?" Dipper asked. "She went into Everfree Forest. I tried to stop her but she said something about going home and just ran off," Fluttershy said swinging the carrot around. "Thanks, Fluttershy," Twilight said. "Let's go get Mabel back." "I'll see you guy's later," Fluttershy said flying to her porch, forgetting about Angel. After Dipper, Twilight, and Stan left, Fluttershy said, "They're headed in you direction Bill."

* * *

**Hope you liked Chapter 9 and don't forget to leave a review if you have the time. Until then, 4 days to go.**

**Next Chapter Preview: ****Dipper, Twilight, and Stan ran into the Everfree Forest and didn't stop until they reached Zecora's house. "Ah, hello friends." Zecora said walking outside. "Who are you looking for who's life may depends?" "Zecora, can you help us find where my sister Mabel went?" Dipper said catching his breath. "If you are looking for your sister. She is being held captive by someone sinister."**

**Ruby Sapphire Emerald, out**


	10. Riddle's and Rhyme's

**Hey everybody, Ruby Sapphire Emerald here, and welcome to Chapter 10 of My Little Falls and the 5th day on the Gravity Falls Final Episode Countdown. Last time, Grunkle Stan woke up in a beauty parlor and got a makeover. This time, one of the three will get captured and the other two devastated. I don't own My Little Pony or Gravity Falls.**

* * *

Dipper, Twilight, and Stan ran into the Everfree Forest and didn't stop until they reached Zecora's house. "Ah, hello friends," Zecora said walking outside. "Who are you looking for who's life may depends?" "Zecora, can you help us find where my sister Mabel went?" Dipper said catching his breath. "If you are looking for your sister. She is being held captive by someone sinister," Zecora said pointing north. "Fallow north, and go forth." "Why is she speaking in rhymes?" Stan asked Twilight. "To be fair, I never asked," Twilight said starting to walk forward. Dipper and Stan fallowed and in no time they got to a small clearing. "This is as far north we can go," Stan said looking around "But it's empty." "I wouldn't say that," a triangle said appearing in front of Dipper, Twilight and Stan. "Bill!" Dipper said. "I should have known it was a trap." "I wouldn't say that," Bill said snapping his fingers. A cage appeared below Bill which contained Mabel and Fluttershy. "Hey Gideon and Discord. Come out here," Bill said. "Our friends know we're here." Gideon and the fake Fluttershy walked out of the bushes and stood next to the cage. "Hello Dipper and Stanford Pines," Gideon said. "Mabel's in our clutches now. Bill even said she could be my queen, once and for all." "I'd never merry you, creep!" Mabel said. The fake Fluttershy stepped forward and changed into Discord who said "Now that you know our secret, we have to capture you. Starting with the princess," Discord made his claw grow bigger and in the size of a cage. He lunged forward at Twilight, but Dipper pushed her aside before she could get caught and he got caught instead. "Twilight, get out of here with Stan and worn the others about this," Dipper said. "Don't come back without Celestia and Luna." "We'll come back, Dipper," Stan said picking up Twilight. "Hang on until then." "Thanks Stan," Dipper said getting pulled to the cage. "Twilight, I'll see you soon." Discord pulled Dipper into the cage and made it disappear. "How sad," Discord said looking at Stan and Twilight. "The poor boy can't be saved. You'll just have to go with him." Discord tried to catch Stan and Twilight, but Stan was a bit faster then Discord thought. Stan ran out of the clearing, past Zecora's house, and into Ponyville.

* * *

Twilight sat in her room, looking at the Journals couldn't stop crying. "I'm weak," she told herself. "I couldn't save Dipper. It's like some force was stopping me from moving." She kept staring at the journals trying to decide what happened. "I know!" Twilight said getting up. "It has to be the triangle. What did Dipper call him? Bob? Billy? No, Bill." Twilight picked up the Journals and went through them and when she stopped on the page with Bill she gasped. "**Don't summon at all cost**. So somebody must have summoned him," Twilight remembered her conversation with Celestia. "That's right. Celestia said there was something stronger than Discord in Equestria." Twilight ran outside the castle and got Stan, Soos, Wendy, Apple Jack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Spike and said "Pack your bags. We're going to Canterlot."

* * *

**Hope you liked Chapter 10 and leave a review if you got the time. Until then, 3 days to go.**

**Next Chapter Preview: ****Mabel was in her cage when Gideon walked into the room. He came over to her and said "Hello my sweet Mabel." "What do you want, Gideon?" Mabel said. "I'm just seeing how my queen is doing," Gideon said walking around Mabel. "I'm not your queen!" Mabel said trying to break the cage open. "I so wish I took those classes with Twilight!"**

**Ruby Sapphire Emerald, out.**


	11. The Full Plan

**Hey everybody, Ruby Sapphire Emerald here, and welcome to Chapter 11 of My Little Falls and the 6th day of the Gravity Falls Final Episode Countdown. Last time, Discord took Dipper away and sent him, along with Mabel and Fluttershy, away. This time, the Mane 6 (minus 1) go to Canterlot with Stan, Soos, and Wendy. I don't own My Little Pony or Gravity Falls.**

* * *

Mabel was in her cage when Gideon walked into the room. He came over to her and said "Hello my sweet Mabel." "What do you want, Gideon?" Mabel said. "I'm just seeing how my queen is doing," Gideon said walking around Mabel. "I'm not your queen!" Mabel said trying to break the cage open. "I so wish I took those classes with Twilight!" Gideon walked closer to Mabel. "How about a little kiss before I go?" Gideon said. "I'd rather die!" Mabel said moving around. "Be that way if you want," Gideon said walking away. "Wait," Mabel said. "What if I make a deal?" Gideon turned around and said "What kind of deal?" "I'll kiss you," Mabel said not trying to barf. "And in return, you tell me your plan." Gideon walked forward to Mabel's and started to kiss her. "Information first!" Mabel said backing away. "Fine, Fine," Gideon said. "Our plan went a bit like this..."

* * *

_"Hey fellas, I think I might have a plan," Gideon said. "All we have to do is get Mabel." "You mean the girl?" Ball asked. "Yes Bill, the girl," Gideon said. "How would she help us get the elements?" Discord asked. "If we get Mabel, then her brother will go find her," Gideon said. "When we catch Dipper, the Twilight girl-" "Mare," Discord corrected. "Ok, fine," Gideon said rolling his eyes. "This Twilight MARE will go after Dipper." "Then we can catch her and get the elements," Discord said. "It's so obvious. This guy's pretty smart." "When I took over the Mystery Shack before I went to jail, I found out that Mabel has a crush on a merman," Gideon said. "Of course after learning that I sat in corner and cried wondering why she didn't like me, but that's beside the point." "I take back what I said," Discord said. "Anyways, tell me more." "I'll tell Mabel directions to a trap and we can catch her there," Gideon said. "How about the Everfree Forest?" Discord said. "Perfect," Bill said. "I also have a way we can trap them. Permanently."_

* * *

"And you know the rest," Gideon said. "I became fish, and tricked you into putting yourself and your friends in danger." "But why where you in my room?" Mabel asked. "No reason," Gideon said nervously. "Anyway, you have to hold up to your end of the bargain." Gideon came closer and Mabel thought _"Please give me some luck that something will happen."_ The door opened up and Discord came in. He looked at Gideon and said "Hope I'm not intruding." Gideon jumped up and ran away in fear. "He can sure get annoying," Discord said facing Mabel. "I need a favor done and I was hoping one of our prisoners could help."

* * *

Twilight was going around her room, and packing all the necessary things to visit Celestia. She packed the Journals, books, quills, more books, paper, and even more books. All of it was defiantly necessary. When Twilight and her friends got to the train station they hoped on the train of to Canterlot and to see Celestia.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 11 and leave a review if you have the time. Sorry this Chapter was short, but I'm trying. Hopefully I'll get longer chapters, and if I don't, I don't. Until then, 2 days to go.**

**Next Chapter Preview: ****When they got to the room, a alicorn was sitting on her throne. She was looking over some work until Stan spoke. "Hey lady," Stan said rudely. "We need your help to get my niece and nephew back." Celestia moved her paper work and looked at everyone. "Look's like I have company,"**

**Ruby Sapphire Emerald, out.**


	12. A Royal Coversation

**Hey everybody, Ruby Sapphire Emerald here, ****and welcome to Chapter 12 of My Little Falls and the 7th day of the Gravity Falls Final Episode Countdown. Happy Valentines Day everyone. Last time, Gideon revealed the plans that are being made to Mabel. This time, Twilight and co. go see Celestia to try and save Dipper and Mabel. I don't own My Little Pony or Gravity Falls.**

* * *

Twilight and her friends ran towards the Canterlot Castle and stopped for the occasional looking at dresses for Rarity. Once they got to the castle, everyone ran to the throne room. When they got to the room, a alicorn was sitting on her throne. She was looking over some work until Stan spoke. "Hey lady," Stan said rudely. "We need your help to get my niece and nephew back." Celestia moved her paper work and looked at everyone. "Look's like I have company," Celestia said getting off her throne. "What can I do for you all?" Everyone, except for Stan, bowed down. "Are you deaf lady?" Stan said. "My family has been taken." Twilight ran in front of Stan and said to Celestia, "Sorry Princess. Stan is just upset about a little problem. And we figured out who's helping Discord." "Twilight," Celestia said. "It's good to see you again. Now please, tell me everything."... Twilight told Celestia about Gideon and how he tricked Mabel to go to the Everfree Forest. She told her about meeting Stan and running into the forest. She told her about meeting Bill and how Dipper, Mabel, and Fluttershy was taken away. After Twilight was done talking, Celestia spoke. "It appears we will have more trouble than usual." "What should we do then?" Twilight asked. "They could be in trouble." "We have to find Bill and stop him," Celestia said. "Well what are we waiting for?" Stan said getting up. "Let's go find him."

* * *

Discord was in the cage room, talking to Mabel. "Listen Girl," Discord said. "Can you just help me or not?" "Not," Mabel said. "I helped you out, so you should help me out," Discord said. _"What am I doing? I could just use my powers on her."_ Discord moved his finger over and put it Mabel's head. "From now on, you serve me," Discord said. "Maybe I should get the boy while I'm at it. These two never leave each other's side."

* * *

Gold chariots flew across the sky towards the Everfree Forest. When the chariots landed, everyone got out and ran into the forest. They ran past Zecora's hut and to the small clearing. When they got there, they waited. Nothing showed up. "That's strange," Twilight said. "Bill appeared last time, but he's not here. Though I feel like he is." "_You probably feel us instead_," a familiar voice said. "Why does that voice sound familiar?" Pinkie said. "_Don't forget about me_," another voice said. "Wait," Twilight said. "It can't be." "_But it is_," the voices said together. The two voices came out of the bushes and revealed themselves as Mabel and Dipper.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed Chapter 12 and please leave a review if you have the time. I hope you all liked the cliffhanger. Until then, 1 day to go.**

**Next Chapter Preview: ****Twilight was shocked. When she looked at Mabel and Dipper, she almost freaked out. "Everyone stay back," Twilight said. "What do you mean, Twilight?" Pinkie asked. "Look at their eyes," Twilight said. "Don't they look familiar?" "Twilight's right," Celestia said. "They're all weird. Only one creature could do that." "_So glad you can notice my work, Celestia_," a new voice said.**

**Ruby Sapphire Emerald, out.**


	13. The Final Chapter

**Hey everybody, Ruby Sapphire Emerald here, ****and welcome to Chapter 13 of My Little Falls and the 8th and final day of the Gravity Falls Final Episode Countdown. Today is finally the last episode of Gravity Falls and the last Chapter of My Little Falls. It's so sad that both have to end. Last time, Twilight and her friends talked to Celestia and found Dipper and Mabel. This time, will be a surprise. I don't own My Little Pony or Gravity Falls because if I did, I would help Alex Hirsch make more episodes.**

* * *

Twilight was shocked. When she looked at Mabel and Dipper, she almost freaked out. "Everyone stay back," Twilight said. "What do you mean, Twilight?" Pinkie asked. "Look at their eyes," Twilight said. "Don't they look familiar?" "Twilight's right," Celestia said. "They're all weird. Only one creature could do that." "_So glad you can notice my work, Celestia_," a new voice said. "_Might as well come out. Right_?" Discord appeared above Dipper and Mabel and said "Don't you like them this way more? Their old personality was to good. I prefer them more evil." "Turn them back to normal right now, Discord," Celestia said. "We're not here for you anyway. We're looking for Bill." "You'll never find Bill. He's in our hideout," Discord said. "It's hidden well." "Is it near the Tree of Harmony?" Pinkie asked. "Wait," Discord said. "How did you know that?" "The signs near the Tree of Harmony," Pinkie said pointing to them. "I'll be right back," Discord said. "I got to destroy Gideon. I'll leave my friends for you to play with." Discord disappeared leaving Dipper and Mabel. "Well this shouldn't be too hard right?" Pinkie said. "All Twilight has to do is use the memory spell on them. Right Twilight?" Twilight walked up to Mabel and Dipper and stared at them. "What is the winged unicorn doing?" Mabel asked looking at Twilight. "You know what, forget it. I'll just take her down first." Dipper just stared as Mabel walked up to Twilight, preparing a spell. "I took some lessons from Discord. I think it might be _shocking_." Before Mabel blasted Twilight, Dipper pushed Mabel to the side and the bolt got shot through the forest.

* * *

Discord appeared in the cave and walked over to the couch. He made a cup of chocolate milk appear and started drinking it. "DISCORD!" Gideon said running into the room. "What happened to Mabel and Dipper?" "Don't worry, Gideon," Discord said. "They didn't run away. I put a spell on them so they obey me." "Where are they though!?" "They're taking care off the ponies," Discord said. "But why are you worried about that when you put signs around our hideout." "Well jeez," Gideon said. "I just didn't want to get lost being the only one who can't teleport. Can't you be a little nice to me?" "Well how about you look behind you," Discord said. Gideon turned around and hit in the face with a spell and fell to the floor paralyzed. "That spell was casted by the girl," Discord said. "Her aim was perfect when I taught her. How could the spell shoot over here? Something's wrong." Discord snapped his fingers and disappeared.

* * *

Twilight and her friends ran over to Mabel and Dipper. Dipper got up with his eyes looking fine. "What happened?" He asked, rubbing his head. "You mean you don't remember," Twilight asked. "Twilight?" Dipper asked. "Is that you? Last I remember was being in the cage at Bill's hideout." "Discord brainwashed you and Mabel into serving him," Twilight said. "Mabel was about to hit me with a spell before you moved her aside." "And I'll still do it," Mabel said, getting up. "You think a push will stop me? Get ready for another _shocking_ experience!" "Stop it with the bad puns, Mabel," Dipper said while flipping Mabel's her over her eye's. "No!" Mabel said. "I can't see! Someone, help me!" "Hey," Stan said. "Can you fix Mabel's mind so I can have my niece back?" "Fine," Twilight said. Twilight lit her horn up and touched Mabel's forehead. 2 minutes after Mabel collapsed, she got up. "What happened to me?" Mabel asked. "I feel stronger." "I'll explain later," Dipper said. "Right now, we have to find Bill." "And save Fluttershy," Mabel added. "That too," Dipper said.

* * *

Twilight, Dipper, Mabel, and the rest, ran towards the hideout. When they got to the tree Discord appeared and snatched up Twilight. "Let her go Discord!" Celestia said. "Not until I get what I want," Discord said. "What do you want, Discord?" Twilight asked. "I want the elements," Discord said. "They're the whole reason I did all of this." "Are you that dumb!?" Twilight said. "They're in the Tree of Harmony! Look!" Discord moved his head to side and dropped Twilight. He ran towards the tree and tried to pull out the elements. "It won't work, Discord," Celestia said. "What if I use-," Discord said but got cut off when Celestia said "Magic won't work right now." Discord frowned and snapped his fingers. "Here's Fluttershy," Discord said. "That's it?" Mabel asked. "We don't have to fight you or nothing." "The author got a bit lazy and was running low on idea's," Discord said. "So take her." Fluttershy ran towards her friends and hugged them all. "Well, well, well," a voice said. "Looks like everybody's together again." "Show yourself, creature," Celestia said. Bill appeared and was levitating the paralyzed Gideon. "It's so nice to see all of you," Bill said. "Hey Mabel, it was hilarious to see you hit Gideon was that spell." "I hit Gideon with a spell?" Mabel asked. "Yes!" "Anyway," Bill said. "I not done with my games yet so I'm going to send you somewhere fun." Bill snapped his fingers and created a portal in the ground. "I'll meet you guy's there," Bill said before he disappeared. The portal started inhaling and made Discord and Bill go in. Everyone tried staying on the ground, but the portal inhaled harder. Soos lost his grip and fell into Rainbow and Fluttershy, pushing them in. Rarity's hair got messed up so she let go and freaked out while getting pulled in. Pinkie couldn't stay still and fell in. Apple Jack and Wendy both lost their grip and fell in. Mabel was holding on to the ground but she got tired and let go. Stan let go of the ground and caught Mabel before she went in. He barely caught the ground and said to Dipper "I won't be able to hold on to the ground much longer. Promise me you'll stay safe?" "I promise," Dipper said. Stan nodded his head and let go of the ground. He and Mabel fell in. Twilight stumbled a little, but Dipper caught her. "I wont be able to hold on much longer," Dipper said. "Let go, Dipper," Twilight said. "Let's get Bill's games over with." "But, Twilight," Dipper said. "Listen to her, Dipper," Celestia said. "Bill's plan wont be safe but you to have to help stop him." "Ok," Dipper and Twilight said. Dipper let go and him and Twilight fell in the portal. The portal closed up and Celestia said "Stop Bill so the universe will be safe."

* * *

**Hope you liked the finale and leave a review if you have the time. Sorry for the cliffhanger but that's it. My Little Falls is over... Fine, I'll make a sequel. But you'll have to wait for The Kalos Adventures to be over. Also, I actually might rethink about remaking Cosmo's Return. It may be about 5 chapter's long, but it would help with the plot of the sequel. So until then, enjoy the last episode of Gravity Falls.**

**Sequel Preview: Dipper got up noticed Twilight next to him. He woke her up and asked "Where are we?" "I'm not sure," Twilight said. "Last I remember is falling into the portal." "Who is that?" Dipper said pointing to someone walking towards them. "It looks like a human," Twilight said. "Hello there," the boy said. "What are you two doing here?" Dipper and Twilight exchanged looks and Dipper said to the boy "We fell through a portal and we just woke up." "That's strange," the boy said. "I fell through a portal also." "What's your name and what are doing, stranger?" Twilight asked. "I'm RSE," RSE said "And I'm looking for my friends."**

**Ruby Sapphire Emerald, out.**


End file.
